Question: Simplify the following expression: $p = \dfrac{8q - 1}{8q + 9} \times \dfrac{1}{5}$
When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $p = \dfrac{(8q - 1) \times 1} {(8q + 9) \times 5}$ $p = \dfrac{8q - 1}{40q + 45}$